Secret Admirer
by TeamAnime
Summary: Opening her locker, Maka finds a secret admirer note. The notes keep coming and Maka keeps wondering who it is. Will Soul be able to stand these pathetic love notes to his partner? Or will he let out his jealousy all over Maka? Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys! This is my first story that I'm going to completely commit to to keep you updated with nice, long, good chapters. Please leave me lots of reviews, and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: The Note**

**Maka's POV:**

Allot of times, when Soul gapes, (Though it's very rare that he does. It destructs his _coolness_, he says) it's at my, or somebody else's extreme stupidity. But today, I was rather amused, watching him gape at a small white piece of paper, in front of my locker.

"What-? What _is_ this?" He stuttered. "Can't you read?" I smirked grabbing it out of his hands. He glared at me. "Who sent it to you?" He once again tripped a little bit on his words. I don't know Soul. That's why it's secret.

"SECRET! THERE'S NO SECRET THAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR CAN'T FIND OUT!" I groaned turning around to meet Black*Star's huge smile. My eyes then moved slowly to the shadow weapon standing next to him trying not to make eye contact with anything but the floor.

"I thought you would have been here by now in your BURST of glory." Soul grinned. "You're losing your edge." He said, greeting Black*Star. "Shut up." Black Star smiled back. I smiled to myself at their friendship. I remembered the small piece of paper in my hand.

"Oh yeah! Tsubaki!" I said. She jumped, finally looking up at me. "Look what I found in my locker!" I said, handing the paper to her. She read slowly and I watched as her eyebrows rose. She lowered it, and smiling, she looked up at me. "Got any ideas on who it's from?"

"Not a clue!" I said smiling. "Honestly, I'm surprised." I glared around at Soul whose eyes were closed, his hands in his pockets, leaning against his locker. "You're so flat that I didn't think it was possible. Congratulations Maka!" He smiled. "MAKAAAA-CHOP!" He fell back in pain. I think that there may be a small dent in his skull. "Ow! What the heck Maka?" I turned back around to Tsubaki, not answering him.

"So, why do you think somebody would send you one _now_? I mean, it's almost the end of the year. You'd think they would've spoken up sooner." Black*Star said suddenly. "Yeah, I guess you would…" I answered.

_15 minutes ago:_

I opened my locker with a tired look in my eye. The school day was almost over, and I was worn out.I reached my hand in, looking for my textbook on Soul Resonance when my fingers met something smooth. I pulled out a neatly cut, folded, white piece of paper. I unfolded it, wondering what it could be.

I read it silently to myself:

_Dear Maka, _

_You are the moon in the dark._

_Your eyes are stars in the sky._

_And when I look at you, I feel as calm as the ocean._

_-From, Your Secret Admirer_

I lowered it, my mouth hanging open, probably very unattractively at that. Soul looked over at me with a- _I think you need help_- look . "What is it?" He asked boredly. With my mouth still open, I slowly handed him the note.

He read the first sentence silently. I could tell that he was keeping from bursting out laughing. "W-Wow…" He said, smiling. I glared, closing my locker. His face then changed from, an odd look, to a serious, almost angry look as he read on.

However, his eyebrows relaxed and he redeemed himself (a little bit) looking up at me gaping….

_Present Time:_

"It's pretty corny." Soul said, steadying himself, and leaning against the wall again.(A little bit farther away from me) I frowned at him. Tsubaki, noticing my glance, spoke up. "Well _I_ think it's sweet." She handed me back the note, and I smiled at her, realizing that she was trying to make me feel better.

Black Star, however, grabbed the note out of my hand and read it quickly. Except he, didn't hold back his laughter…. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the stupidest thing I ever read!" He yelled, loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear him. I looked at the floor and covered my face with one hand.

However, Tsubaki took more into action. "Black*Star!" She grabbed it back from him with one hand, and covered his mouth with the other. "Don't go shouting things like that! How many _times_ have we gone _over_ this? _Think_ before you speak!" She whispered fiercely. "WHY WOULD AN ASSASSIN AS AWESOME AS ME THINK? WHY WOULD I NEED TO? I'M TOO AWESOME TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT!" He retorted.

Tsubaki sighed desperately. "Don't worry Tsubaki." I said. She turned to me. "I'm sure you'll tame him eventually." I continued. She smiled at me sweetly before changing the subject. "So, has anybody seen Kidd, Liz, and Paty? "Actually, no we haven't." I answered. Just then, right on cue, we heard a childish voice speak up. "HEY GUYS!" We turned to see Paty running towards us, Liz and Kidd not far behind.

It wasn't long before the 3 of them had read the note as well, and were joining in on the open mouths and wondering thoughts. "Well, whoever it is, obviously has no brains to want to go out with a shrub like Maka." Soul said suddenly. I stared angrily at Soul as he started walking down the hallway in the other direction.

"I'm going home." He called over his shoulder. "I won't wait up for you." He said, rounding the corner out of sight. I grinded my teeth, glaring at the spot where he had disappeared. "Don't worry about it Maka." Tsubaki said sweetly. "Yes, Soul doesn't exactly know what he's talking about when it comes to these kinds of things with _you_." Kidd said.

"W-Why just with me?" I stuttered. "He's jealous." Liz said simply, examining her fingernails. I decided to hold back my curiosity, worrying something stupid was going to come out. So I bit my lip and turned around. "I think I'm gonna head on home too." I said slowly, running each and every word through my stupid-filter-system. "See ya guys…" I said, waving to them briefly, before walking down the hall.

"Oh…. Ok! Bye Maka!" Tsubaki called, a little bit disappointed. "Yeah, see ya Maka." Kidd also joined. Followed by Liz and Paty. I trudged down the stairs and outside. As I was walking down the street, I thought about what Kidd had said. "Soul doesn't know what he's talking about when it comes to these kinds of things with _you_." What was that supposed to mean? "Oh my god!" I thought to myself. "There's supposed to be a test tomorrow! I completely forgot!"

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" I screamed, running down the street.

**Soul's POV:**

I opened the door slowly, and walked inside. Sighing, I shook off my shoes by the door and went into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, rubbing my eyes. "What a looooong day," I said to myself. I tiredly pulled out a small milk carton and popped it open. I wondered who in their right mind would want to date my flat partner, as I drank the whole carton in a couple gulps.

Throwing the empty container into the garbage can, I went into the living room and laid down on the couch, sinking into its cushions. I closed my eyes, thinking. It was silent, and after a few minutes, I was almost asleep when I heard the door being opened, and then slammed shut. "I'VE GOTTA STUDY, I'VE GOTTA STUDY, I'VE GOTTA STUDY!" I heard Maka rush up the stairs in a fit of panic.

I rubbed my temples, getting up from the couch. Walking over to the banister, I called up to her. "You know, the test isn't till TOMORROW MORNING! Not in a minute! I don't see why you're rushing so much…." Maka's pitiful self crawled over to the top of the steps glaring down at me. "I'm WAY too far behind on studying to WAIT!" She yelled, throwing a surprise textbook down the stairs, hitting me in the head. "OOOOW!" I yelled in pain. "FINE! THEN JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY IN THERE THE WHOLE NIGHT!" I yelled, noticing that I sounded a bit like a dad, yelling at his teenage daughter.

"I plan on it!" Maka yelled, running into her room, and slamming the door shut. Fuming, I walked into the kitchen stiffly, not even knowing why I was in there. I whipped around and walked up the stairs. I quickly walked into my room and, doing as Maka did, slammed my door shut.

I sat down at my desk, my eyes a glowing crimson. I sat there for a few moments, thinking about how stupid Maka was being about this test. Slowly, I started to calm down. As I did, my thoughts drifted back to the note Maka had gotten.

True, it WAS very cheesy. But it WAS a secret admirer note. Maybe she was just being like that because she was still mad about what he had said. Suddenly feeling a little bit guilty, I got up, opened my door, and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen once more, opening the cabinet over the sink.

I pulled out 2 small cups and 2 packs of instant tea. Deciding that I didn't want to light the stove, just to get Maka's lecture about the house burning down, I put warm water into each cup, and then put them in the microwave. In 2 minutes, I pulled the cups out, filled with hot water. I put a tea bag in each cup.

Sighing heavily, I bravely walked upstairs, and slowly opened Maka's bedroom door. Her, sitting at her white desk, in her pink room, bending over a book, came into view. I opened it all the way, and set one of the cups down next to her textbook. "Here." I said. She looked up at me, blankly. "What's this for?" She said suspiciously. "I heard in some article that tea helps you concentrate." I said, acting bored. "What are you planning?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"JEESE MAKA! I CANT EVEN GIVE YOU SOME FREAKIN TEA WITHOUT YOU QUESTIONING ME ABOUT IT!" I stood up fiercely, glaring at her. Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise, at my sudden outburst. I felt the guilt wash over me. But I was too angry to care. "WHATEVER! JUST FORGET IT!" I said, storming over to the door. "Wait Soul!" the feeling of warmth suddenly came to me as Maka grabbed my hand. I looked back into her watering eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry!" I stared in shock at her suddenly desperate actions. "Please come sit with me!" Maka begged. My mouth hanging open, I remembered to look at her quizzically before nodding. I walked over and laid down on her bed, redeeming my cool.

She grabbed her textbook and walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed. I watched as she copied something from her book onto a piece of paper. I watched her for about 10 minutes before she sat up straight and held the paper in front of her. "Ok! It's finished!" She smiled brightly, before showing it to me.

She had created a study guide for herself. In neat letters across the top, it read:

STUDY GUIDE

Name: Maka Albarn

I stared at how it looked like she

Took hours on it when really she only took about 10 minutes. "What do you think?" She asked. "it's," I stuttered, "It's… neat." She frowned a little bit before turning it back around and opening it up. She handed it to me cheerfully. "Quiz me!" She said. "No way, that's so uncool. I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Is said, attempting to get up. She shoved me back down and sat on top of me.

"AH! Maka! What are you doing!" I yelled. She crossed her arms. "_Quiz_ me." She said again. "Fine! I'll quiz you! But you have to get off of me! Or else I'll never ever quiz you!" I persuaded her. "hmmmm… agreed." She said, before getting off of me and walking over to her wardrobe.

"Anyways, you have to turn around while your quizzing me. I'm gonna change into my pajamas." She said simply. I froze. What was _this_ all of the sudden? The last time I was in Maka's room when she was about to change, I ran out screaming bloody murder with a book dislodged in my skull.(I very rarely came into her room after that)

"You-You want me to stay?" I asked oddly. "Yeah. Just don't go getting any perverted thoughts." She looked over her shoulder at me, smiling. I fake gagged. "Please. It's not like there'd be much to look at anyway." I said. She must have been in a very good mood with me, because I was expecting a slap across the face, or a book in my head, or some sign of pain. But she just grinned to herself opening up her wardrobe.

I turned around, facing the wall. I looked down at the study guide and asked the first question. "directions: fill in the blank." I said. "A sound soul dwells within a sound-," "Body." Maka answered. "Correct." I said boredly. "Question number 2:-," I carried on, but she interrupted me. "-Hey Soul…" She said in a small voice. "Yeah?" I said, trying to sound uninterested, when really I was very curious of what she was about to ask me.

"I wanted to ask….. Are you mad that a boy sent me an admirer note?" She asked. I froze for a few moments. At this, my mind went so blank that I forgot that Maka was changing, and I whipped around to look at her, amazed. "SOUL!" Once again, I found myself running out of her room, yelling with a book stuck in a brand new dent in my head.

**Maka's POV:**

I slammed my door shut, extremely embarrassed that Soul had seen me half-naked. "He was SOOO lucky that I was at least wearing a bra and some sweatpants." I thought to myself, smiling. I finished changing, by putting on a big tee-shirt and opened the door of my room, expecting to see Soul's door shut and to hear him cursing inside his room.

But, as she noticed, he decided to have his fit in the hall this time. Rubbing his head, muttering under his breath, and leaning against the wall, looking angry. When he noticed me, he blushed very noticeably. Remembering what had just happened, I did the same. "Umm- I wanted to ask, do you want to order some pizza?" Soul asked, stuttering. "Y-Yeah. Sure." I said, blushing even darker. Soul stood there a little bit longer, probably twitching, thinking that I was going to hit him again, before walking downstairs.

I smiled a little bit before doing the same. We walked into the kitchen, and I seated myself at the island counter, while Soul walked over to the phone, resting on a hook on the wall. "What do you want?" He asked, not looking at me. "Ummm…. Cheese." I answered. He nodded before dialing the number and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello? May I help you?" I heard a faint voice over the line. "Yeah, we want 1 cheese pizza delivery." Soul said. "You got it! It should be ready in about half an hour." I heard the voice say. Soul hung up the phone on the rack and sat at the island across from me, but refused to look at me still, deciding to examine the marble countering. "You know, Soul…" I said weakly. "Hm?" He answered gruffly. "You never answered my question-," "Of course I'm not jealous Maka." He said, standing up, finally looking me in the eye, and putting his hands in his pockets. "In fact, I couldn't care less about your love life."

**Soul's POV:**

"You can do whatever you want with yourself. I don't care. Because if your thinking that I'm jealous, I'm far from it. I'm just concerned about having to comfort you when they say they don't want you." I said it way too forcefully. Without thinking, without reason. But, It was full of the sound of anger. Once again, that night, guilt flooded my mind as Maka's eyes widened. I knew that what I said had hurt her, a LOT. "O-….Oh…." Maka said slowly. I could tell that she was fighting back tears. I was mad at myself all of the sudden. I hated it when Maka cried.

**Maka's POV:**

I didn't know why I was about to cry. I really didn't. "Umm… I'm just gonna go-…. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said, running out of the room and into the dark bathroom, closing the door. As soon as the door was closed I fell to the checkerboard floor, and covered my mouth with one hand, trying to keep from moaning as I cried…..

**YAY! Finished the first chapter! So what do you think? Good? Bad? There's only ONE way to figure this out…..REVIEWS! Please leave LOTS of reviews, and let me know what you think! -Team Anime**


End file.
